MilkShake
by Holy'Shrimp
Summary: Soubi, qui doit laisser les Zero seuls toute la journée, décide de leur donner de quoi s'occuper pendant son absence. Mais laisser ces deux-là avec un mixeur, est-ce vraiment une bonne idée?


Et voilà, après des années de travail acharné, j'arrive à écrire un one-shot! CHAMPAGNE !!

**Source:** Loveless

**Disclaimer:** I own Edo, pas Loveless! J'veux dire (Markus), ça explique tout... No manga, no money!

**Genre:** C'est assez général, en fait. Pas de couple en général, juste un Soubi désespéré.

**Note:** Au départ c'était un simple drabble d'à peine 5OO mots, écrit grâce à une méthode que je garderai secrète (hinhinhin), et puis j'ai réussi à l'allonger jusqu'à dépasser les 1OOO mots (a thouuusaaand wooorrrdssss #_sort_#)

**ENJOY !!**

C'était très certainement la meilleure idée qu'il ait eue de toute sa vie. Il venait d'utiliser son cerveau de la façon la plus remarquable qui soit. Oui vraiment, il était un génie quand il le voulait, comme si la science infuse venait de lui être injectée sous état liquide par perfusion.

Ironie à part, Soubi était très agacé par lui-même. Lui qui pensait que faire des milk-shakes était un bon moyen d'occuper les deux teignes qui lui servaient de colocataires, il n'avait pas fait fausse route. Seulement, il n'avait pas eu l'idée salvatrice que l'association "mixeur + Zero" le conduirait à sa perte. N'importe qui s'en serait rendu compte dans un sursaut et aurait reposé les glaces dans le rayon frais, mais non. Agatsuma Soubi, le terrible Beloved, celui qui était presque une légende vivante, le King des paires de combat, venait de se faire lamentablement avoir par deux gamins de primaire pour cause d'inattention.

A la base, tout était parti d'un bon, très bon sentiment. C'était terrible ce que les garçons pouvaient s'ennuyer lorsque l'étudiant devait aller travailler chez Kio, parce qu'ils devaient rester seuls, l'autre étudiant en art ne voulant plus d'eux chez lui depuis qu'ils s'étaient amusés à tirer un à un les poils de ses pinceaux, les mélangeant par la suite à son tout nouveau désinfectant pour lentilles.  
De ce fait, alors que Soubi était de mission au supermarché, le rayon des surgelés lui avait tendu les bras. Les deux petits démons apprécieraient sûrement de se délecter du met qu'ils se seraient eux-mêmes préparé, et faire un peu de cuisine les responsabiliserait certainement! Du moins, c'est l'espoir fou qu'avait eut le combattant à ce moment. Il était rentré rapidement et avait posé les pots de glace sur le plan de travail avant de sortir le mixeur d'un placard. La boîte était un peu vieille et poussiéreuse, mais l'appareil en lui-même avait l'air de fonctionner toujours aussi bien et les yeux des gamins s'étaient illuminés au moment même où ils avaient vu les lames tourner et lacérer les boules de glace à la pistache que leur aîné avait déposées au fond du récipient en plastique.

Malgré ce regard qui sonnait comme un avertissement, le propriétaire de l'appartement était parti confiant, sifflotant presque. Il était heureux de pouvoir endosser son rôle de 'bon grand frère' avec quelqu'un d'autre que Yuiko.

C'est au bout d'une longue après-midi de travail acharné que son meilleur ami daigna le relâcher, lui offrant les deux bières restantes comme récompense pour son sérieux. Après avoir réglé quelques derniers détails, le jeune homme s'en retourna chez lui. Il se demanda combien de litres de milk-shake les Zero avaient bien pu produire ? Il lui faudrait un bon moment avant de se débarrasser de l'équivalent de cinq bacs de crème glacée. Peut-être pourrait-il utiliser ce prétexte pour inviter Ritsuka ? Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire. Peut-être pourrait-il même proposer à Yuiko de venir également; après tout la fillette était toujours là pour soutenir son sacrifié, grâce à elle il se sentait moins seul. Et il y avait ce Yayoi, également. Soubi était rassuré de savoir qu'il pouvait compter sur ces personnes pour prendre soin de son protégé, mais en même temps il ne pouvait empêcher une pointe de jalousie de lui pincer le cœur. Pour lui, le cadet Aoyagi passait avant tout le reste, mais il lui semblait que cette dévotion presque insensée passait complètement inaperçue. Et quand bien même ce ne serait pas le cas, Ritsuka se gardait bien de l'en remercier, au grand dam de l'artiste.  
Il aurait pu ressasser ces sombres pensées pendant des heures et des heures à nouveau, mais un mauvais pressentiment l'assaillit alors qu'il venait de poser la main sur la poignée de porte. Craignant le pire, il ferma les yeux, respira un grand coup, et ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec, dévoilant à la vue des passants un terrible et affligeant spectacle:

Les murs de l'appartement étaient à présent couverts d'une mixture épaisse aux diverses couleurs, comme du jaune, du blanc, du rose, du vert, ainsi que différents tons de brun.

"Voyons ça de façon positive", se dit le peintre en se massant les tempes; "Au moins le frigo ne sera pas envahi de gobelets, et on n'aura pas à se pourrir l'estomac de milk-shakes pendant deux semaines."

Malgré ce bon raisonnement, il ne put que se sentir désolé en voyant les débris de petits objets divers qui jonchaient le sol. Une chance pour lui qu'il ait dut emporter ses pinceaux! Il reconnut des restes d'allumettes, de dominos, et un morceau de tissu rose gisait non loin de la peluche de Natsuo, étendue au sol, le bras mutilé. Le cœur du combattant manqua un battement: et si les enfants avaient eut l'idée stupide de tester les lames sur eux-mêmes? Ils ne sentaient aucune douleur et n'avaient par conséquent peur d'aucune expérience nouvelle; et s'ils s'étaient blessés gravement et avaient sous-estimé la plaie? Et s'ils avaient été contraints de se rendre à l'hôpital, qui serait prévenu? Connaissaient-ils son numéro de téléphone par cœur? Ou Nagisa serait-elle contactée?

Le silence régnait à présent dans toutes les pièces, ce qui eut pour effet d'inquiéter le blond encore davantage. Il se dirigea vers la chambre, qui était une sempiternelle source d'amusement pour les deux garnements. La porte s'ouvrit sans un craquement, dévoilant le duo profondément endormi, les doigts encore pleins de traces de leurs méfaits. Les murs étaient badigeonnés de mixture sucrée sur toute leur longueur, ornés de dessins représentant les Zero, bien sûr, mais également Kio, reconnaissable à sa sucette dans la bouche, Soubi et ses longs cheveux blonds qui gouttaient au sol, et Ritsuka qui arborait pour le coup des cheveux roses, faute de noir et de réserves de milk-shake au chocolat.

Le combattant soupira, un sourire attendri aux lèvres. Peu lui importait que les gamins dévastent sa maison ou pas finalement, parce qu'après la tornade, il y avait toujours dans l'air ce calme et cette odeur sucrée de milk-shake.

* * *

Wouh, la belle conclusiooon! Oui bon, hormis le fait que ma phrase de fin fait drôlement pitié, qu'avez-vous à dire sur la question? D:


End file.
